The Missing Ingredient
by Spark Writer
Summary: What does Hermione smell in that illusive amortentia potion, anyway?  Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...sigh.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at Ron, and felt a blast of mingled fury, affection and disarray sear her mind. She hadn't any idea what to <em>do <em>with her feelings for Ron, and the feeling was maddening. Ron looked oddly vulnerable without Harry sitting beside him, and made no effort to speak to Hermione. Instead, he slumped low in his overstuffed armchair, and gazed into nothing. This was odd behavior for Ron who, Hermione had undoubtedly noticed, did a lot of staring into space, with a dazed expression. Hermione imagined that he was most likely fantasizing about Lavender Brown, and felt her face heat with anger. Shifting a monstrous pile of parchment, Hermione turned her back to Ron, feeling that he did not deserve to be thought about, or stared at.

Hermione thrust her chin into her palm, and let her eyes drift to the glowing flames of the fire that illuminated the Gryffindor Common Room. She couldn't help but remember her rather embarrassing moment in potions class that very morning. How had it happened? Oh yes...Amortentia.

Professor Slughorn had asked the students what the effects of Amortentia were, and Hermione had told him it was a love potion. One that caused powerful infatuations. Then she had approached the cauldron, and sniffed. Three delicious aromas had swirled around her. Freshly mown grass and new parchment were hardly surprising. It was the third smell that had troubled her. Something immensely familiar, yet impossible to name.

Hermione's head snapped around, and she scrutinized Ron, knowing it had something to do with him. He was still slumping, his wool sweater peeking from beneath his robes, a bit of ink smeared impressively on one cheek, and his flaming red hair obscuring his eyes. Hermione smiled, spotting the numerous balls of crumpled paper strew across the floor before Ron. She fought the urge to be sympathetic, and focused instead on being detached, as it was quite painful to even be near Ron and act unhurt. Suddenly, he scowled so fiercely that Hermione felt almost nervous. He stood up with such speed that he nearly went over backward, and approached Hermione's table. He flung himself down in the chair opposite her, and glared.

"_What?"_ asked Hermione, annoyed. Ron studied the fingernails of his left hand, averting his eyes.

"Fine." Hermione was growing angry. "Be like that." She stood, and made to walk away, but Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled back.

"I think I'm going mad," he muttered. "I can't finish Snape's bloody paper!"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. "Lower your voice."

He glowered darkly at her. "Of course. You didn't have any trouble at all, because your perfect. I get it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "You're acting really stupid right now, Ron."

Ron raised his eyebrows, and Hermione instantly regretted her words.

He slammed his fist into the table, and looked surprised at his own temper. "What was it you smelled in that Amortentia today? Not McLaggen's hair, I hope."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me that this is what you've been thinking about all evening."

" 'Course not," scoffed Ron, but the faint pink in his ears betrayed him. He stared furiously at her for a second, then stood. "Fine, then. 'Night."

Hermione watched him go, her stomach twisting with sadness and regret. He didn't know just how much she loved him. And not like she loved Harry. Ron was just—different. He stalked to the base of the stairs, threw Hermione a dark look, and stumped up to his dormitory. Hermione tossed her quill aside and glanced apprehensively at Ron's retreating figure.

She had just realized what the third ingredient in the Amortentia was. A giggle escaped her lips, and she flushed with inexplicable relief. Her world had turned itself upside down, and now it all made sense again. "Amortentia," she thought, "is the most remarkable potion ever made."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this!<p>

Spark Writer


End file.
